A new life and not least
by Kira Potter Malfoy
Summary: UA ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Vous voulez nous faire croire que nous nous sommes célèbres sans même le savoir c'est gros et puis je vous crois pas comme si nous ne l'aurions pas remarquez !
1. Chapitre 1: Révélation d'un secret

AUTEURE: Moi même Narciza Potter Malfoy

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages de HP appartiennent à J.K.R et certains tout droit sortis de ma tête.

RATING :T à M

GENRE : Romance ,Génèral , Musique

PAIRINGS : DR/OC , TF/OC , RG/OC ,EW/OC puis avec LC il se peut qu'il ai des couples gays yaoi powaaaa ^^ etc...

Bon j'explique un truc dans cette fic je vais utiliser les noms des acteurs et non de leur personnages n'en soyez pas dérouté c'est pour les besoins de la fics mais HP sera assez mentionnée pour justement être dans la section des Harry potter.

Résumé : UA ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Vous voulez nous faire croire que nous sommes célèbres sans même le savoir et puis je vous crois pas comme si nous n'aurions pas remarquez !

NOTE de l'auteure: Bonjour me voici avec une nouvelle fiction qui me tiens particuliérement à coeur donc j'espère quel sera bien reçu parmi vous cher lecteur et quel meilleur moyen de le savoir que des reviews.

Sur ceux bonne lecture !

() : Pensées des personnages pendant les dialogues.

Je tiens à conseiller d'écouter la chanson Anthem of the angels de Breaking Benjamin pour la partie de chanson.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1:<span> Révélation d'un secret<span>

Le collège Jean-Lurçat qui se situait dans le val d'oise plus précisément dans la ville de Sarcelles n'avait aucun intérêt d'être évoquée jusqu'ici. Mais cela changea en ce mercredi 27 mai 2007. Tout changea dans la vie de 8 jeunes adolescents âgé de 15 ans à tout cassé. Pourquoi donc un tel changement pour cela il faudrait revenir quelques heures en arrière afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

POV Pumkin

Bon la je suis vraiment mal barrée si je me fait intérroger pour aller au tableau et connaissant ma chance ou plutôt mon instinct qui me dis de faire mes prières; ou peut-être parce-que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélere de plus en plus que l'on s'approche de résoudre l'équation ou tout simplement par mon mal de dent ou encore pire par le regard accusateur de ma meilleure amie qui me dis je te l'avais bien dis qu'il fallait que tu fasse ton devoir au lieu de de lire tes fanfictions. Elle en as de bonne elle c'est pas de ma faute ou j'en suis à un moment crucial de l'histoire franchement.

-Pumkin ... Pumkin! s'exclama mon prof honis de maths j'ai nommée mr Gérard

-Oui mr dis-je aprés un coup de coude de mon amie Christina.

-Pourrais tu résoudre l'équation du tableau celle que bous étiez censé faire pour aujourd'hui

-J.. Je ne me suis pas portée volontaire mr pour résoudre l'équation lui dis-je

-Je sais bien cela c'est justement pour cela que je t'interroge toi et pas quelqu'un d'autres.

Bah voyons va y fait toi plaisir à m'humilier espèce de frustré de la vie pff

-Je suis sur que quelqu'un d'autre voudrais le faire à ma place m'exclame-je

-Pumkin au tableau tout de suite et arrête de nous faire perdre du temps veut tu !

-C'est bon j'ai compris j'y vais.

Ainsi je fini par me lever en priant intérieurement pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide et surtout en maudissant mon prof. C'est ainsi que je fini par me retrouver comme une idiote devant de tableau en attendant qu'une illumination me vienne et m'aide à résoudre cette foutu équation de mes deux...

-Hum hum Pumkin c'est quand tu veux que tu commence me dis le prof de math.

-Euh oui oui je me concentre je voudrais pas écrire n'importe quoi ( à l'aide Pitier seigneur viens moi en aide)

Dig ding dong

Oh qui va se faire appeler par l'administration me demande-je car oui c'était le carrillon spécial appel d'élève et généralement c'était pas bon du tout ça.

Voix des haut parleurs : Les élèves Steve , Laurine , Alexandre , Nathalie, Christina , Angélica , Raven et Pumkin sont attendus dans les plus brèves délais dans l'amphithéâtre avec toute leurs affaires merci.

Bon Dieu ok je t'est supplier de m'aider à m'échapper de ce calvaire mais fallait-il être si extrême envers ma personne qu'ai je fais pour mériter ça ou plutôt que n'a tu pas fait me souffla ma conscience.

-Pum's ouh ouh réveil toi et prend tes affaires nous sommes attendu me tira de ma rêverie Nathalie ma meilleure amie.

-Mais je n'est pas fini mon exercice ! dis-je faussement penaude

-Pumkin ne t'inquiéte dont pas des équations ils en aura autant que tu voudras me dit mon prof narquois.

-Euh bon bein nous ont y va je voudrais les faire attendre à l'amphi au revoir et ne vous donnez surtout pas la peine pour moi.

Ainsi je me dirigeais vers ma table pour arrangeais mes affaires pendant que mes amies m'attendant dans le couloirs, une fois fini je ne me fis pas prier et pris mes jambes à mon coup pour sortir de la classe de l'horreur enfin à mon humble avis. Une fois en sécurité enfin plutôt en chemin pour l'amphi mes amies et moi commencions à nous demander le pourquoi d'un tel appel enfin c'étais plus un interrogatoire à mon encontre.

-Pum's qu'a tu encore fait pour être convoquée ?Me demanda Nath

-Fait pas ta rebat-joie Nath et pourquoi tu t'en prend à moi je suis innocente je suis un ange comment ose tu en douter m'insurgeai-je

-A d'autre ma pum's moi je te connaît trop bien toi un ange laisse moi rire pour info c'est qui draguais le prof d'histoire tout en sachant qu'il avait une copine et le faible pour toi ?

-Arrête tu sais très bien que sans le pari avec Chris je l'aurais jamais fait Nath et arrête de fiare ce regard " c'est ça prend moi pour une truffe" , c'est possible d'être aussi expressif du regard tu veux nous faire quoi un remake de Draco Malfoy ah ah dis-je sur la fin en rigolant.

-Arrête c'est pas parce-que toi tu sais le soulèvement de sourcils que t'est obligé de sosu entendre !

-Nath je te croyais vraiment plus mature que pumkin faut croire que je me trompée dixit la coincé du cul Angélica

-C'est bon Angel fait pas ta mémère avec nous ok ont est jeune faut profité de la vie t'est toujours trop sérieuse je comprend pourquoi t'est toujours avec Raven

-Hey je te permet pas de dire ça me dis Raven

- désolée Rav's je me le permet toute seule comme tu peux voir et puis faut dire que j'ai pas tord sur toute la ligne non plus.

Et nous avons continuer pendant pas mal de temps faut dire qe notre collège est pas mal grand. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'amphi nous avons eu la merveilleuse surprise ( noté l'ironie ) de tomber sur les S.A.L ( Steve ; Laurine , Alexandre ) le pourquoi de ce nom vous comprendrez bientôt.

-Oh les filles ! Salut ! nous salua Steve et Alexandre en même temps.

-Oh les garçons ! salut!

-Pumkin je suis une fille au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer dit-elle en essayant de prendre un ton supéieur

- Ah oui désolée Laurine c'est pas que j'ai pas remarquée ta féminité quoique ça se discute mais je ne t'avais pas remarquer tout cours lui dis-je toute souriante.

-Peut-être que t'est lunettes sont mal nettoyer car pour ne pas me voir faut être sacrèment bigleux !

-Tu as surêment raison faut jedevrais pensée à mieux nettoyer mes lunettes car raté une personne avec un tel égaux c'est fort. Merci du conseil Laurine lui dis-je faussement reconnaissante.

-Bon Pum's et si tu avancer qu'ont ne perdent plus notre temps inutilement me hum ? dis Raven

-No Problem ! est sur ceux nous repriment notre marche pour ainsi entré dans l'amphi.

-Oula y'a du monde la est pleins de gens qui ne sont pas du collège je suis sur Nath que Pum's est innicente la nous dis Christina le sérieusement du monde.

-Euh... Je suis censée le prendre comment la Chris car je suis pas sur que ce soit en ma faveur j'y entendrais presque du sarcasme malgré ton air faussement sérieuse.

-Haha désolée Pum's c'étais trop tentant dit-elle morte de rire et oubliant que nous n'étions pas seule nous faisant ainsi remarquer par ... hein notre prof de musique.

-Mesdemoiselles et les garçons vous voici enfin venez il ne manquer plus que vous nous dis notre prof de musique mr Faure.

Ainsi nous nous avancions pour nous asseoir auxprès de toute les personnes présente et c'est alors que je remarquais la présence de ma mère et m'écriai-je donc

-Ma...man m'étonnais-je que fais tu la je te promet je n'est rien fait et je sais mâme pas pourquoi je suis convoquée enchainais-je avant de me faire couper par Mr Faure.

-Pum's ( eh oui c'est lui qui as trouvé ce surnom ) me dit-il tu t'inquiéte pour rien je te garantis que je suis plutôt porteur de bonne nouvelle donc calme toi et écoute et je vous prierais de ne point m'interrompre les enfants !

Suite à ses dernières paroles les adultes nous virent tous grimacer les faisant sourires.

-Bon reprit-il ce que je vais vous apprendre est vraiment gros donc écouter moi bien est-ce claire les jeunes ?

Nous acquieçament tous de la tête en étant des plus attentifs.

-Bon déja il y a un point commun entre vous 8 vous ètes tous mes élèves. Vous avez tous l'habitude de travailler ensemble même si vous n'ètes pas dans la même classe et à ce que j'ai compris ne vous entendez pas très bien surtout deux d'entre vous . De par ce fait vous vous étes diviser en deux groupes les S.A.L regroupant Steve , Alexandre et Laurine et les Wax Dolls regroupant Nathalie , Angélica , Pumkin ,Raven et Christina.

Des votres premières années en 6éme j'ai su décellé l'incroyable talent inné qu'il y avait en vous et de par ce fais je vous ai tous pris sous mon aile , ainsi vous perfectionnant chacun dans votre ou vos domaines pour ceux ayant plusieurs cordes à leur arc.

Je vous dis tout cela car aujourd'hui nous sommes pas loin de votre brevet et vous devez être mis au courant avant de tous ce qui vous attendra après.

Déja je dois vous dire qu'étant mineurs c'est avec vos parents que j'ai gérer tout cela jusqu'a présent mais aujourd'hui certains s'approche de leur 16 ans et donc de cela nous pensons assez mature pour maintenant prendre par de certaine décision et surtout de tous savoir sur toute l'entreprise qu'il y a derrière vous.

Voyant nos têtes encore plus perdu il s'empressa de continuer sur ça lancer

... donc je vous officiellement que vous êtes une grande entreprise musicale à vous tout seule et qu'il y a pas moins d'une bonne centaine de personnes travaillant pour vous car vous génèrer pas mal voir une très quantité de d'argents. Je vois que certains ont déja compris le lien entre la musique et l'argent .

Toute les productions à thèmes donner depuis votre 4éme était bien toute sous contract pour de très grand chanteur , groupe u encore pour des B.O de films d'ou le fait que vos parents vous aient complétement couper de tous ce qui avait atrait avec la musique et disont une vie assez rustique de ce côter et j'en suis sincérement désolée mais aujourd'hui tout cela va changer.

A partir de maintenant nous travailleront en partenariat surtout que c'est vous les auteurs prinpaux de cela bien évidemment toujours sous l'oeil de vos parents enfin jusqu'a votre majorité tout du moins.

-C'est un peu gros ce que vous nous dite non mais sérieux c'est comme si vous me disiez que atendez j'en ai une bonne... Ah voila comme si nous avion sfait la BO de Harry Potter qui viens de sortir il y a peut de cela hum ?

-Ecoute Pumkin si je disais que tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi me croirait tu ?

-Pas du tout désolée de vous discréditer la comme ça devant tout ce beau monde mais la on parle de Harry Potter je peux pas... Arrêter de me regarder comme ça je c'est pas possible...

-Et pourtant Pum's je ne suis pas la pour perdre mon temps à mentir mas je comprend ton désarrois et celui des autres mais le temps nous manque et nous avons de potentiel client qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver donc et si vous montiez sur scène pour nous interprétez Anthem of the Angels. Nous parlerons des détails aprés.

Et sur ceux nous grimpirent tous sur scène chacun s'insatallant au niveau de son instrument. Raven au violon alto, Angélica au violon ainsi que Laurine au violoncelle puis suivant de près Steve au chant donc devant son micro ainsi qu' Alexandre à la guitare rythmique, Pum's à la bass, Nathalie à la guitare lead et Christina aux percussions.

Une fois tous en place nous nous occupions de faire les balances pour vérifier que tout étaient en place pour nous.

-Bon maintenant je vous préviens pour sauvegarder votre anonymat nous avons décider de ne point mettre la lumière entiérement sur vous mais sur les instruments enfin vous voyez le genre donc maintenant ils ne vous restent qu'a attendre et bien sur pas un mot avant et après la représentation.

Nous avons attendus pas moins de 5 min avant l'arriver de la délègation du groupe qui reprendra peut-être notre travail. Est une fois les politesses engagées ait fini ils prirent tous place attendions que nous commençament.

-Eh les cordes* c'est à vous commencer et Laurine cherche ps à discuter chuchote-je le plus bas possible avant quel ne me coupe.

Ainsi commeça l'intro des cordes vite suivi par les guitare de Nath et Alex ainsi que de Chris et finissant avec la basse de pum's.

Steve commença à chanter une fois l'intro fini ... de sa voix grave est suave

White walls surround us

No light will touch your face again

Rain taps the window

As we sleep among the dead

Days go one forever

But i have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you go then so will i

Les guitares plus forte puis reprise

Thre is nothing left of you

I can see it in youe eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And says the last goodbye

solo instru puis reprise

Cold light above us

Hope fills the heart

And fades away

Skin white as winter

As the sky returns to grey

Days go on forever

But i have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you gothen so will i

re instru

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And says the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But i can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

Then say the last goodbye

instru

You're dead alive

You're dead alive ...

You're dead alive

you're dead alive

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And says the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But i can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

Sing the anthem of the angels

Une fois fini ont nous applaudit et je n'étais pas peu fière de ma chanson car oui c'est moi qui l'avait écrite.

* * *

><p>PS: Je suis à la recherche disponible qui prendrait en charge cette fic et ( Héritage vampirique ) et je vous invite à la lire et je précise celle la est un slash Drarry donc amateur du genre ^^<p>

*Ceux utilisant des instrument à cordes :violon et violoncelle (Raven , Angélica et Laurine )

Note de l'auteure : Alors qu'en avait vous pensez ? Une petite review s'il vous plaît.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre mais je peux d'hors et déja dire que dans ma tête elle est compléte il n'y a plus qu'a tapé tout ça et aussi que je posterais une fois par mois et deux si j'ai assez d'avance mais n'y croyais pas trop.

Kissou NPM


	2. Chapitre 2: Révélation d'un secret 2

AUTEURE: Moi même Narciza Potter Malfoy

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages de HP appartiennent à J.K.R et certains tout droit sortis de ma tête.

RATING :T à M

GENRE : Romance

PAIRINGS : DR/OC , TF/OC , RG/OC ,EW/OC puis avec LC il se peut qu'il ai des couples gays yaoi powaaaa ^^ etc...

Bon j'explique un truc dans cette fic je vais utiliser les noms des acteurs et non de leur personnages n'en soyez pas dérouté c'est pour les besoins de la fics mais HP sera assez mentionnée pour justement être dans la section des Harry potter.

Résumé : UA ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Vous voulez nous faire croire que nous sommes célèbres sans même le savoir et puis je vous crois pas comme si nous n'aurions pas remarquez !

NOTE de l'auteure: Me revoila avec le chapitre 2 ^^ alors je remercie tout ceux qui la lise car je voix qu'il y a pas mal de traffic mais je vous garantie je ne mort pas donc n'hésiter surtout pas pour une petite review.

ps:Pour les besoins de la fic le personnage de Nathalie ce change en Norah qui je trouve colle bien mieux avec ce personnage.

Sur ceux bonne lecture !

() : Pensées des personnages pendant les dialogues.

Changement de pov constant

Je tiens à conseiller d'écouter la chanson :

Chapitre 1: Révélation d'un secret seconde et dernière partie

Pov Norah

Bon ok la j'en perd mes mots comment tout cela as pu nous tomber sur la tête comme ça sur le coup j'ai bien du me retenir pour ne pas avoir la même réaction que Pum's c'est pour dire.

Je dois avouer que je leur en veux d'avoir pu nous cacher une tel chose soit disant pour nous préserver... Bon je veux bien admettre que pour les S.A.L ils ont eu raison mais est-ce une raison pour autant nous brîmer tous autant que nous sommes, je trouve ça un peu gros n'importe quoi!

Bon pas le temps de plus parlementer avec mon subconscient qu'ont nous envoient sur scène pour écrire une des créations de ma best. Je dois avouer quel à vraiment le doighté pour écrire des chansons... bien qu'en ce moment elle soit d'un triste à en pleurer un exemple parfait de Anthem oh the Angels.

Une fois monter sur scène toute les lumières s'éteignent ne m'inquiétant pas pour un sous j'attendais le fin mot de l'histoire du pourquoi du comment ce qui ne tarda pas. Notre prof de musique nous expliqua que c'étais pour préserver notre anonymat de nos potentiels client qui je suis sur le seront s'ils cherchent une chanson magnifique et qui donne envie de pleurer c'est par ici mes loup-loup. Je ne parle pas vraiment comme ça faut dire que j'interriorise tout ce qui me passe par la tête sans pour autant réellement me dévoilée quoique Pum's réussi un peu à me sortir de ma coquie mais elle n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, mais je suis sur que de cela je pourrais compter sur elle.

Nos peut-être futur achêteurs viennent tous de finir de s'installer et ils n'attendent plus que nous.

Merci Pum's faut dire que sans elle personne n'aurait donnait le signal de départ, c'est ça de mettre dans une même catégorie aucun leader déploirable.

Ainsi nous avons pu commencer apès que les cordes et fait leur boulot... Tout ce passa pour le mieux jusqu'a la fin voir mieux que j'aurais pu l'imaginer si ont prend en compte le peux d'entraînement ensembles et la mauvaise entente constante entre nos deux groupes.

Une fois fini nous ne bougions plus attendant que l'ont nous donnent l'autorisation de faire un geste ce qui ne tarda pas après le départ de nos parents, notre prof de musique ainsi que les clients.

-Pum's je dois te remercier sur ce coup sans toi nous aurions pu hiberner jusqu'a ce qu'elle se réveille et commence. C'étais vraiment d'un non professionnalisme dis-je en me retournant vers les cordes.

-Ecoute personne ne nous as dis que nous devions commencer répliqua Laurine.

-Faut croire qu'en plus d'être invisible tu est aussi devenu crétine tu m'en vois ravi dit Pum's (Faut toujours qu'elle en rajoute celle la vraiment... Mais elle n'a pas tord )

-C'est bon les filles nous avons pu éviter un incident merci à toi Pumkin; cela ne sert à rien de vous crêper le chignon ce qui est fait est fait arrêtons nous en la si vous voulez bien hum ? dit Steve

-perhaps matter ça signifie peut-importe Laurine ( lui expliqua le plus gentillement possible Pum's bien que la moquerie n'étais pas loin mais bon c'est pas Laurine qui aurait compris ).

Puis nous restâmes tous dans un silence complet entrecoupé par des gloussement intempestifs de notre cher amie qui fini immencablement par me désespérer au plus haut points et je dois avouer quel l'est pas mal mise à rude épreuves.

-Laurine pourrais tu avoir l'amabilité... Eux je veux dire la descence non encore trop compliqué pour toi pour que tu comprenne... En gros si tu pouvais te la fermer et éviter de nous faire partager à tous ta condition de femele en rute ça ne serais pas du luxe lui balance-je d'une traite.

-Laurine ferme ta gue.. Eux je voulais dire ta bouche enchaîna Christina pour le plus grand malheure de Pum's.

20 minutes plus tard donc après une attente d'a peu près trois quarts d'heure les adultes décidèrent enfin de montrer le bout de leur nez avec accrocher aux visages de très gros sourires à vous en faire frémir de peur c'est pour dire à quel point j'en frissonne.

-Alors qu'en ont t-ils penser de ma chanson et du ton donner ? Attaqua d'entrée de jeu Pumkin

-Même pas le temps de s'asseoir que tu nous attaque dis notre professeur de musique d'un aur taquin que je ne lui connaissaît.

Pour tout te dire ils ont énormément appréciés les paroles et la manière dont tu as su diriger tout ce beau monde car bien évidemment je leur ai bien fait comprendre que j'avais juste supervisé. Donc pour résumé en plus d'avoir achêter la chanson il en demande une autre pour le mois prochain Pum's.

-Le mois prochain euh si ils ont appéciée Anthem oh the Angels j'en aurais bien une autre en stock mais celle-la ne met en scène que les Wax-Doll et Alexandre monsieur et je ne veux en aucun cas la modifier d'une quelque manière !

-Je comprend pourraient-ont avoir la chance de l'écouté et d'en connaître son titre ? Au passage tu m'en cache beaucoup d'autre de tes créations ?

-Oui vous pouvez avoir l'exclusivité de mon chef-oeuvre le titre et Blow me away et oui je vous cache pas mal de mes compositions dit-elle d'un souffle.

Pourquoi n'en suis-je même pas étonner de ta part lui répondit notre prof Bon commencer afin que je vous dise ce que j'en pense est si elle correspond à la demande du client puis après cela il y aura encore pas mal de chose dont nous allons devoir parler et des éventuelles personnes que vous aurez à rencontrer.

Suite à ses dernières paroles Laurine , Steve et les cordes quittèrent la scène bien malgré eux ne laissant plus que moi, pum's, Chris et Alexandre chacune devant son instru pour nous les filles et Alex devant le micro et sa guitare près à commencer.

(Chanter par Pum's, moi même et Chris survolant la voix d'Alex)

Intro suivant les sons près enregistrait instaurant l'ambiance

Entrées des instruments

Début du chant d'Alex

They fall in line

One at a time

Ready to play

(I can't see them anyway )

No time to loose

We've got to move

Steady your helm

(I am losing sight again )

Fire yours arms

It's time to run Blow me away

( I will stay , in the mess i made )

After the fall

We'll shake it off

Show me the way

Only the strongest

Will survive

Lead me to

Heaven , when we die

I am the shadow

On the wall

I'll be the one to

Save us all

intru

There's nothing left

So save your breath

Lying in wait

(Cauhht inside this tidal wave )

Your cover's blown

No where to go

Holding your fate

( Loaded i will walk alone )

Fire your guns

It's time to run

Blow me away

( Iwill stay , in the mess i made )

After the fall

We'll chake it off

Show me he way

Only the strongest

Will survive

Lead me to

Heaven, when we die

I am the shadow

On the wall

I'll be the one to

Save us all

Wanted it back

( Don't fight me now )

instru et cri du chanteur

Only the strongest will survive

Lead me to heaven, when me die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

Save us all

Après les applaudissement nous sommes aller les rejoindre pour nous asseoir en attendant que notre prof se mette enfin à tous nous expliquer.

La suite au prochain chapitre eh oui je coupe à la fameuse explication

chapitre suivant c'est un pov de Pum's le retour.

Pour ce qui est des non review car d'après ce que j'ai constatée je suis asez lu mais sans aucune marque.

C'est gentille de mettre en alerte story ou favorite mais une petite review et tout aussi bien.

See you NPM


End file.
